A Concrete Angel
by SweeneysDeviousLittleAngel
Summary: This a just a songfic. Hatter had a little sister who survived the attack but the people who took her in abused her. This is her story told at her funeral.


**Hey everyone. Hopefully I'm not writing a piece of crap here. Listen to the song as you read this. It is really sad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AiW though I wish I did just like many other fans

* * *

** Everyone was all dressed in black,even the Queen. Only for a funeral as tragic as this would she wear black. And it certainly was tragic.

They had found Eliza Hightopp three days before she died, bloody and battered in the Tugley Wood. she had been beaten by the couple who took her in when she stumbled onto their property at the age of 7. She had Just watched her family be massacred. She lived with them for ten years, hiding from the Red Queen's wrath, thinking she was the last member of her clan.

During the furneral, no one could hold back the tears. Mirana went up to the podium and began to speak.

"We haven't had Eliza around for long, but for those of us old enough to remember, she had always been a sweet girl. But the destruction of her clan drove her her brother, Eliza began to plot her revenge and in the process, she was cruelly treated by those who promised they would take care of her. Eliza would be beaten daily, starved and yet her spirit never died. She just trudged on, hiding the marks and

showing no pain at was a brave child and will be forever missed. Now, I have someone who wishes to tell you all the full extent of Eliza's story so that this will _never_ happen in Underland again. Alice would you please come up here?"

Alice stood up from her seat next to Hatter who discreetly got up and left the room, knowing his madness would be able to stand his baby sister's cleared her throat and began.

"I didn't know Eliza for very long, only for the three short days she was at the castle trying to recover. I spent everyday in the infirmary, listening as she wove a tale of abuse, tragedy and revenge. This is her story

that she made me promise I would tell you all."

* * *

It was a typical Saturday and I was busy beating the rugs. As usual, Jerri staggered out of the house, drunk, and stumbled over to me.

"Hey, Lizzie," he slurred.

"Jerri, you need to get back in the house before you hurt yourself." I sighed.

"Ahhh come on luv. Liven up a little," he said, pressing me against the picket fence.

I pushed him off and he got angry at me. He tore the metal beater from my grasp and hit me with it, crashing it against the side if my head.

"Little wench," he stormed.

I winced as my head gave a particularly pain full throb and I slowly climbed to my feet. It felt as though I had a hundred Jabberwockies all futterwacking inside my skull.

"Dumb bastard," I muttered.

I stumbled inside and Maggie slapped me across my face.

"That's for slacking on the chores I told you to get done two hours ago!"

I ignored her, my had rubbing my face. I went up to my room and packed what little belongings I had. I skipped down the stairs and passed the two _scurlish_ child abusers and ran into the woods. I had a few friends

in whom I could depend on.I kept running until I came upon my little meadow. I laid in the grass, finally feeling safe, and closed my eyes to get some much needed sleep. I woke up to someone coming. I sat up adn a

bag fell over my head. I thrashed and kicked but nothing worked. Jerri's voice rang in my ears as the heavy blows rained down on me.

"You stupid Hightopp. Your whole family was a disgrace, filthy inbreeds. You should have died along with them."

As he insulted my family, I felt my madness overwhelming me. All I could see was red. I fought and soon had him on the ground, pinned by a 110 pound 15 year old girl.

"Insult me family again yeh damned bastard, an' ah'll have yeh dead."

"I dare you,"he sneered, spitting in my face."Your family was nothing but a bunch of worthless curs."

I shrieked wordlessly at him and grabbed a nearby rock...

* * *

Alice stopped at this part of the tale and had everyone infer the rest. She took a shaky breath and began to finish.

* * *

Weak and covered in blood, i stumbled away from Jerri's body, shocked at what I had done. I managed to get some distance between me and the body before I collapsed,my entire body aching from all the bruises

and beatings I had received over the years. I knew I was close to dying and I wasn,t afraid because soon, I would see my family again.

* * *

" This is around the time where Chessur found her unconcious. She was brought back to the castle and treated with the best care in Underland, but she was too far gone. She told me her tale and as she laid on her

death bed, she made me promise that I would tell her story today and that is a promise I have kept. She also made me promise one other thing. She made me promise that as Underland's Champion, I would make

sure that her tale is never repeated and I will."

Alice walked off the stage, her shoulder's shaking as she fought back her tears. The funeral ended and people left after paying their respects. Once everyone was gone, Alice sat at the piano in the corner of the room.

Hatter sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She played a small tune on the keys before pulling away from Hatter and playing an achingly sweet tune. She began to sing and Hatter listened in rapt

silence.

( Concrete Angel by Martina McBride)

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed _  
_Nobody knows what she's holding back; _  
_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, _  
_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace; _  
_oh _

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, _  
_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask; _  
_Bearing the burdon of a secret storm, _  
_Sometimes she wishes she was never born; _

_Through the wind and the rain, _  
_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; _  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel _

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night, _  
_The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights; _  
_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, _  
_When morning comes it will be too late. _

_Through the wind and the rain, _  
_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; _  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel _

_A statue stands in a shaded place, _  
_An angel girl with an upturned face; _  
_Her name is written on a polished rock, _  
_A broken heart that the world forgot. _

_Through the wind and the rain, _  
_She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above; _  
_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. _

_Concrete Angel_

Alice turned and started to sob uncontrollably into Hatter's chest. He held her close and rubbed small circles on her back.

"We'll dedicate a statue to her," Mirana said in a soft voice. "An angel.'

"A concrete angel," Alice said, the determination in voice giving all those who heard her a feeling of hope. They knew that their futures were safe in the hands of the Champion.


End file.
